


One True King

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fma_fic_contest, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A ruler’s duty is to his people. Without them he is no king at all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True King

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Ling and Lan Fan first confront King Bradley. In my opinion these two are never written enough! Time to try and fix that. ;-) 
> 
>  
> 
> Written for the [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com) for the prompt: _BOOM!_

_Boom, boom, boom._

Blood thunders against her ears and it’s a struggle to even focus. Her eyes crack to see cobblestones fly past underfoot. But not under her feet. No, she’s nothing but a burden to the one who should be unencumbered. 

It’s unacceptable. 

She tries push off of his shoulder, but her left arm hangs useless down his back. She is excess baggage now, just like the false king said. But not for long.

_Boom, boom, boom._

Cars thunder overhead as they descend from the streets into the sewers. It’s no place for a king, but her Lord doesn’t complain. Instead he lowers her gently to the ground and wraps his own coat around her.

“You shouldn’t have.”

“It was the right thing to do.”

He doesn’t answer but his eyes reveal his pain. There is no doubt. He IS a true king. Her wounds are his wounds as well. Will he one day shoulder their entire nation the same as he shouldered her? Is it possible?

_Boom, boom, boom._

Her heart pounds again at the conviction and concern she saw in his eyes. She wraps his coat around her battered body and knows without a doubt he will not abandon her. Lan Fan’s fingers curl in the fine fabric as she makes her way through the darkness toward the promised destination.

One day her Lord will return home and take his rightful place as their treasured leader. 

And on that day she _will_ be by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
